battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby
, then BFB: |episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 5th (to join) BFB: TBA |allies = *Pencil *Match *Bubble (best friend) *Book (best friend) *Ice Cube *Flower *Firey *Loser *Tennis Ball *Lightning *Fanny (Sometimes) |enemies = *Golf Ball *Gelatin *Pencil *Evil Leafy *Spongy *Fanny (Sometimes) |color = Deep Amaranth (outline) Pale Light Grayish Raspberry (top rightmost shading) Strong Amaranth (dark shading) Vivid Amaranth (bottom middle shading) Light Brilliant Amaranth (light shading) Very Light Amaranth (lightest shading) |deaths = 5 |kills = 9 |first = The Reveal |last = Questions Answered |recc = TheStormMage, vicentetdh |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB) Cary Huang (BFB) }} Ruby is a female contestant who was a member of FreeSmart on Battle for Dream Island Again, she was also one of the 30 recommended characters that could have joined in Battle for Dream Island (she placed 5th place among 30 and got 22 votes). Despite the fact that she failed to join BFDI, Ruby received enough votes to join BFDIA. She is known for being quite ditzy. Ruby has 35 sisters that are seen in the ABCDEFG video on Carykh. Ruby is a contestant of Battle for BFDI '' and member of team Iance. Appearance Ruby has a Round Brilliant Gemstone cut. She is not translucent nor refractive. In BFDIA, Ruby has less contrast than in Reveal Novum. In IDFB and BFB, she is a bit darker-colored. Personality Ruby is usually a calm and sometimes ditzy contestant. She has never been outright being rude to another contestant. In "Reveal Novum", Ruby was desperate and fast-talking as seen in her audition tape, as fast as she could, she asked the viewers "PLEASE? Please. Can I join the game? Please Please.", which only gave her 22 votes, not enough to join. She’s shown to be sensitive as seen in BFDIA 5c, as she starts crying after Pencil yells at her. Coverage ''Battle for Dream Island In "Reveal Novum", Ruby's desperate pleads to join the game only gave her 22 votes, placing in the 5th place, losing to Nickel, Bomby, David, and Grey Square However, if jacknjellify allowed people to vote more than once, Ruby would've won with 206 votes. However, Announcer said that the show doesn't allow people to vote more than once, and so she got sent to the Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Ruby received enough votes (381) to join BFDIA. When Puffball suggested that someone switch teams, Ruby is about to make a choice, but Donut talks over her and says that they want Match on their team, which upsets Pencil. In "Get Digging", when W.O.A.H Bunch were on their way to Cake at Stake, Ruby was seen laughing at them along with other members of Team No-Name. When Team No-Name was making yoylestew, Golf Ball ordered Ruby to get ingredients. While making yoylestew, Match and Pencil ask Ruby to join their alliance. Ruby asks about Icy and Bubble, former members of the alliance, but Match rejects them. So, Ruby finally joins. When Match and Pencil want Bubble back, Ruby tells them not to waste their time, showing dislike to Bubble. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Ruby's team, Team No-Name, was up for elimination. Ruby received 183 likes (placing 12th) and received 158 dislikes. In the contest, Golf Ball asked Ruby, Pencil, and Match why weren't doing the challenge. Match replied that they were excusing themselves from the contest. While the other contestants were doing the contest, Ruby confesses that she was acting weird because she was afraid that if Bubble rejoined the alliance that she would be kicked out. Match reassured her before quickly reviving Bubble. Bubble then gets angry and confused about Ruby, stating that she's not in their alliance, leaving Ruby upset. Match then tells Bubble that Ruby is also in the alliance now, which Bubble acknowledges by giving Ruby an apology slap. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Ruby calls Match nice after she inadvertently saves Firey's life, afterward she is killed, because of Pin still shaking the Eiffel Tower. Later, Ruby brings Flower back when everyone is reviving someone, she is soon scolded by Gelatin, with Pencil and Match both threatening to kick her out of the alliance, saddening Ruby, until they reveal they were joking. In "No More Snow!", Ruby and the rest of FreeSmart are trapped on top of Evil Leafy. She accidentally pops Bubble while jumping and asks Pencil if she presses the button. Pencil scolds at her making her cry. Pencil apologizes to Ruby and she stops crying. Ruby presses the green button and blows away Ice Cube and Match. Pencil scolds at her again asking if she did it in Gem School. Ruby says no because (as Book informed her) Gem School is only for diamonds. Ruby presses the yellow button that appeared out of nowhere and trapped the team in a cage. Pencil told Ruby to press the red button. When she pressed it, Pencil was zapped by electricity and killed. Book tells her to press the mysterious purple button which zaps the two out of Evil Leafy and back to normal size. They tried sneaking away but Evil Leafy notices and starts chasing the two. They climbed a tree and then cut the wire (rope) holding a 9,042kg block hanging on it. Puffball and Fries tried saving them but is crushed by a 9,042 kg block along with Evil Leafy. Ruby wants to recover Puffball and Fries, but the HPRC was inside Evil Leafy and was crushed, making Ruby die in sadness (allegedly). The W.O.A.H. Bunch catches up and helps them crank the HPHPRCC. In "It's a Monster", she is first seen cranking, while saying to Book that she did not die from sadness like Book had thought. The next day, Ruby is seen playing a different variation of Spongy Cake, being the second overall to do so. Ruby also is nervous upon realizing the HPHPRCC is going to explode, she even hallucinates it exploding, letting out a scream in the process. Book calms her down, pointing out the HPHPRCC simply disappeared without a trace. When all the team members have been recovered, FreeSmart embarked on the journey to Yoyle Mountain, Ruby asks Pencil if she is sad about the recent loss of the FreeSmart Van, to which Pencil unveils the FreeSmart Supervan. When Book realizes that they did not bring the HPRC with them, Ruby suggests they steal, agreeing with Pencil. Later, she reveals that she saved snowballs in the mini fridge and starts a snowball fight. At the end of the episode, the van is going through the Goiky Canal, and Ruby sometimes revives team members who can't hold their breath or needs to be revived. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Ruby gets Yoyleberries and gives some to Bubble, not hearing Book reminding them that they'll turn into metal. Ruby carries out the HPRC when they are about to trek in Yoyle City but accidentally ends up putting it in glue, annoying Match and Pencil, even to the point where Pencil tells Ruby to stop making mistakes, to which she agrees. Ruby is later seen recovering the dead Pencil. At the end of the episode, she asks how they will get down from the summit of Yoyle Mountain but moments later all contestants (including Ruby) are seen plummeting towards the ground, screaming. In the deleted scenes, Ruby asks FreeSmart and the W.O.A.H. Bunch while falling in metal if they want yoyleberries, but Pin rejects them because she already had 13. Then she asks Book, but she rejects them because she fed them to everybody. Ruby disagrees, but both FreeSmart and W.O.A.H. Bunch agree with that. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Ruby is seen with the FreeSmarters on the Yoyle Needy. She welcomes everyone to day 1,147 of the FreeSmarters video diary where they eat the gumdrops collected over the years, however, Pencil realizes that Ruby never removed the lens cap. She doesn't know what a lens cap is, but apologizes anyway. Bubble explains to Ruby that a lens cap is a circlular cap needed to remove before recording. When Book realizes that Ruby may have been recording all the video diaries with the lens cap still on, Ruby makes the excuse that the world is a strange place and anything can happen. She gets shocked when she realizes all the video diaries are just a black screen When Ice Cube asks what happened on BFDIA 6, Ruby shows a chart that shows Puffball being eliminated with 1455 dislikes. Pencil asks where she got that and tells her it's a secret and she'll never know. Ruby puts the results over the edge of the tower and teases Pencil to get it. Pencil ends up over and falls. Ruby tries to get down as quick as possible by falling but instead shatters. At the end of the episode, Book recovers Ruby by typing ROOOOOBEEEEEEE instead of her actual name. Battle For BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Ruby is seen with her alliance. She tells Bubble how cool it is to have a personal recovery center. Ruby cheers when she sees Loser. Ruby says Flower is beautiful much to the delight of Flower. Ruby asks Pencil if she is still a member after Bubble gets demoted. Pencil says yes, much to her delight. When forming teams, she joins the alliance with Pencil, Match, and Bubble. She also causes her team to merge with another team due to Flower. Ruby tells Pencil on how good of a observation she made while naming their team. At the challenge, Ruby and her team jump in order to get the basket. Match asks Ruby if her eyes are open, Ruby says yes, but closes them after Match told her to close them. She thought she was close at one point, However, she wasn't anywhere near close and was up for elimination. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", and "Today's Very Special Episode", Ruby had no speaking roles. Her only actions in each episode were licking the jawbreaker, standing on the team swingset, and cosplaying as Pencil, respectively. In "Fortunate Ben", Ruby plays Spongy Cake with Match. Flower pulls her away, and Ruby gets slightly angry. Flower asks Ruby to convince her "ignorant friends" that she's pretty, however, Ruby did not like Flower's appearance at the time. When Flower curls up her arm, Ruby calls her beautiful. They also test out different factors. In "Questions Answered", her asset was only seen when iance and Free Food were down to the bottom two. Relationships Quotes * "Please. Please. Please. Can I join the game, please, please?" - The Reveal (First words) * "But what about Bubble!? Isn't she in your alliance!?" - Get Digging * "Dipping your wand and blowing a bubble is so much work right?" - Get Digging * "I may have been acting weird a while ago, because I thought if Bubble came back I'd be expelled from the Alliance!" - Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 * "WILL DO! Wait... it just occurred to me. (flashback plays) If Firey won Dream Island last season, why are we still battling for it?" - Zeeky Boogy Doog * "I didn't go to Gem School!" - No More Snow! * "No one actually dies from sadness, silly!" - It's a Monster * "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I see Team No-Name catching up! What do we do?" - The Long-lost Yoyle City * "Welcome to day 1,127 of our video diary for today! We'll be eating the gumdrops that we've been collecting over the years!" - Welcome Back * "Um... maybe? I mean, I dunno, the world is a pretty strange place, and anything can happen." - Welcome Back * "Flower, this better be important. I was in the middle of my favorite game!" - Fortunate Ben * "Fries, these are the pieces of the jawbreakers we have lying around." - The Liar Ball You Don't Want Vote History Deaths #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: ##Is shattered by the tip of the Eiffel Tower. ##Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #It's a Monster: Drowns in the Goiky Canal hundreds of times. #Welcome Back: Shatters when she jumps from the top of a tower. Kills Total kills: 9 Trivia *If voters were allowed to vote more than once, she would've joined the game with 206 votes instead of David as seen in Reveal Novum. *Ruby's favorite screen is star-shaped. She also likes screens that are shaped like a recovery center. *Ruby, along with Match went through some voice changes, resulting in them both sounding more girly. *Ruby is the only recommended character to be a member of Pencil's Alliance. **This is excluding alternates, as Book is also a recommended character. *Ruby has 35 sisters, all of which competed in the mini-season ABCDEFG hosted by carykh. **She is the only contestant to have known sisters who appeared more than once, though only some of them are recommended characters. *She, along with Puffball, Rocky, Eraser, and Firey are the only contestants to be seen eating whatever they received at Cake at Stake. *Ruby was the first contestant shown to eat a cake at Cake at Stake in BFB. *Ruby did not go to Gem School, as proven in No More Snow!, but only a second later, Book informed Pencil that Gem School was only for diamonds. *Her former catch-phrase is Poopy Mayonnaise as seen in BFDIA 4 and BFDIA 5a. *Ruby is one of the 3 contestants who has been seen crying, along with Spongy and Bubble. *Although Ruby has a killing count of 10, the only person she killed on her own was Ruby herself. *Ruby is the only character that has a different asset for the top, and is the actual top, and not an angle. *Ruby is the third person to call Pencil "Pence-Pence," in Welcome Back, the first two are Match and the Announcer. *Ruby is currently the only character to admit that she is a Recommended Character. *In the files of BFDI 17, Ruby is called Diamond which can mean Ruby could've been originally a diamond. *Ruby is addicted to Yoyleberries, as seen in BFDIA 5e, BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes and The JingJing Squisher (10 year anniversary). *Her current voice actor, Cary Huang, has stated that when he voices her, he talks in his normal voice, but Michael pitch-bends it up, making Ruby sound more girly. See also Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Characters Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Cried Category:Ruby